Healing Touch
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: Takes place in Season Two before Justin starts taking his pain meds. Justin's in pain and Rebecca wants to help him. J/R Overtones Includes references to Harry Potter.


**Title: **Healing Touch

**Author Name:** OneShotWonderment

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings for:**

the use of the word 'Hell'

&

Harry Potter references

**Notes:**

- Takes place in Season Two before Justin starts taking the pain medication

**Disclaimer:**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

Rebecca was utterly exhausted; the family took a toll on everyone it came in contact with. It wasn't all that surprising to her. She knew of the whirlwind capabilities before she jumped into the middle of it, so really she had only herself to blame. She placed her jacket on the hook and purse on the stairway railing. She could hear something, something not usual, but it sounded so low and muffled that she wasn't even sure what she was hearing was real. She stopped and listened at the bottom of the stairs.

Rebecca decided that she should check it out. It could be nothing or it could be something. She quickly checked the kitchen and the dining room. Nothing. Cautiously, Rebecca started toward Justin's room. She feared waking him; he needed his sleep, but she had to be sure. If something was wrong and Rebecca didn't make sure, she'd feel guilty forever for it. She stepped lightly on the floor and slowly opened the door. Something was wrong with Justin! He was crying into his pillow and balled up on his side. Her heart clenched at the sight and she had the sudden urge to do whatever it took to make him alright again. She entered the room as if terrified that by simply entering she was causing him more pain.

"Justin? What's wrong?" Her voice was quiet as it reached Justin's ears and he felt calmer just knowing she was there. A spike of pain shot through Justin's knee and the calm vanished. He screamed into his pillow hoping that the feathers would muffle the sound from her ears. Upon hearing him, Rebecca shut the door behind her and sat down on the side of the bed that Justin was facing away from. "You have to take the medication." She ran her hand timidly up and down his spine in an attempt to relax his muscles. The ball he was huddled in slowly unwound and the side of Justin's face she could see became a little less red.

"I can't risk it." He whispered in reply his voice still layered with pain. She didn't know what happened last time! He almost alienated every single family member from both himself and each other. It couldn't happen again. He wouldn't let it! Gentler still, she somehow maneuvered him so that he was facing her without hurting his knee. He found himself eye to eye with her as she lay on the unoccupied side of his bed.

"You have to, Justin. This pain…it's too much. Even for a big, brave, soldier like you." She cracked a smile at the last part and Justin smiled back. She was so beautiful and sweet. How could Kitty and Sarah hate her so much? She ran the back of her hand down his arm and Justin sighed in peace. The pain was pushed to the back of his mind as he pondered how one small girl could make him feel better just by being in the same room.

"Since when did you develop magical healing abilities?" He questioned with a wink and the smile grew a tiny bit.

"I met up with Madame Pomfrey while you were away." She quipped and Justin cocked his head to the side. Who the hell was Madame Pomfrey? "You know. The magical healer in Harry Potter?" She clarified and, when Justin still looked confused, Rebecca figured it out. "You've never read Harry Potter?" The astonishment in her voice amused Justin. Of course, he hadn't. In this crazy life he led he had no time to read.

"Sorry, can't say I have."

"I can't believe…" She trailed off. "You've really never read the tales of Harry James Potter?" She asked; the astonishment of it all still in her voice. Justin nodded no and Rebecca's eyes clouded over for a moment. "You've got to read them, Justin. It's like a cultural law!" She exclaimed happily and Justin chucked.

"It's a little odd that a book series gets you so worked up." He commented and she rolled her eyes.

"If you'd read them, you'd understand." She huffed out in mock offense. She continued completely serious. "Those books got me through hard times. After Evan..." She stopped and Justin reached out and covered the hand that wasn't absently stroking his arm. It had been hard for her to tell that tale once. There was no need for her to do it again; at least not for him. She swallowed hard and gave him a small smile in thanks though her smile didn't reach her eyes like Justin wished it would. "After that, I fell into those books and they were my only comfort for a very long time. In fact, I had to buy a whole new set because I'd read the first set so much." Justin pictured Rebecca sitting in her bed and reading for hours on end.

"Well, then. I suppose I could give them a shot. I mean how bad could they be? They've got to be at the least entertaining if you've read them so many times that you needed new copies." Justin answered. He had to admit he was curious. He'd heard a lot of hype surrounding the books, as each came out, on the news. Rebecca smiled when Justin agreed to try the heroic adventure of Harry Potter and company. She just knew he would love them.

"I'll drop by my house in the morning and pick them up. I'll even read them to you. If you want me to, of course. Give you something to focus on besides the pain in your knee." She lowered her gaze to his blue comforter as she realized she'd just offered to take up a significantly large portion of his time, which she was sure, he'd prefer spending with Kevin, Kitty, Tommy, Sarah, Sal, or Norah. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her downcast face and smiled. He had such a pretty smile.

"I'd really like that, Rebecca." Justin whispered and Rebecca nodded a little slower then she normally would have. Justin's eyes were drawn to Rebecca's lips without his consent. Even without makeup she was, by far, one of the prettiest girls he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. We'll start tomorrow! On the way to your physical therapy appointment." Rebecca replied still speaking quietly, but it was enough to break the moment the two had, once again, gotten themselves caught in. Justin shook his head to clear it of his totally inappropriate thoughts.

"Wait a minute. You're taking me?" Rebecca flinched as if she'd just been slapped and Justin knew she must've mistaken his tone.

"Well…all of your siblings already had important plans and I thought…I thought…that it would be easier for you to concentrate on what the therapist says if your mother wasn't being all…motherly around you. So I said I'd go with you." She explained stumbling on a few words and then in a rush to counter that said, "But if you prefer I'm sure I can get someone else to go with you." Justin put the hand that had been covering hers over her mouth.

"I didn't mean that the way you heard it. I'm glad you are going with me." He dropped his hand slowly. "Maybe we could stop for lunch afterward?"

"That's fine with me." She replied back to her normal, happy tone. "Physical therapy is going to hurt like hell without the pain medication. You know that, right?" Justin marveled at her ability to change emotions so quickly. He nodded.

"But you'll be there with your magical healing powers so I'll be all good." He quipped and that's when Rebecca realized she was still running the back of her hand up and down his arm. She pulled it away jerkily and stood from the bed.

"Yes, well, then I must go rest. Magical healing abilities need to time to build up, you know." She pulled open the door and then turned back. "You really should consider the medication Justin."

"I know." He responed gently.

"Sleep well."

"You too, Rebecca." He replied and she closed the door. Once her footsteps faded, Justin snuggled up into the side of the bed where she'd been moments before. He drifted off to sleep with no traces of pain in his face. She really did have a healing touch.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy my first (though probably not last) attempt at a Brothers & Sister (more specfically Justin/Rebecca) fanfiction.

If you would like me to write some one-shots on the Harry Potter readings implied here let me know that in your reviews, okay?


End file.
